Flowers Forever
by AnnaEllexx
Summary: Kagome runs, rather peculiarly, her own flower store. Inuyasha is a rough-tough business man who some how ends up a regular at her shop? InuKag;AU
1. Lilac

_Hello everyone! _

_Sooo I have completely abandoned Next Up! and I'm sorry but I just have no passion for it anymore forgive me! _

_Anywho, I have an entire outline for this upcoming story and I'm really excited. Hopefully I can actually complete this one. Cheer me on!_

_Without further adieu - _

_Chapter 1; Lilac_

The bell chimed on the small shop's door, the young woman tending to the flowers in the back looked up and smiled at the customer who had walked in. "Hello!" she called, startling the customer out of their daze. Kagome laughed, the over abundance of flowers could be overwhelming for first time customers. She had flowers absolutely anywhere she could find. The blonde man who entered the store finally located where the sweet voice was coming from, and smiled a shy smile.

"Can I help you?" Kagome questioned

"Ah, yes, I, uh" he stammered, "I-uh-uh"

"Uh oh," she said " what did you do?"

"I may or may not have forgotten her birthday yesterday"

Kagome laughed, not unkindly. "ahh, yes. I can handle those - do you have a picture of your girlfriend on you?"

The man pulled his phone out of his pocket and his fingers flew over the touch screen briefly as he unlocked it to reveal the home screen depicting a sweet looking strawberry blonde with hazel eyes. Kagome took the phone gingerly and studied the photograph. She thought quietly for a moment while she decided what arrangement would fit this girl. This girl didn't seem to be the type to like gaudy over the top decorations so a simple arrangement should be perfect. She decided earthy tones, large white flowers, Dahlias possibly, big green leaves - a down to earth arrangement prepared to say 'I love you, forgive me'. Kagome began putting it together as soon as she thought of it.

The young man watched her work in amazement - the focus and was that _love? _that she so intently put into the placement of every single plant was astounding.

Within minutes Kagome finished and had wrapped up her masterpiece. She absolutely adored flowers, ever since she could remember flowers were her passion. Each one was different, each flower, every colour meant something different. It was just so interesting to her - especially the way people reacted to flowers. People were just as diverse as flowers and she loved matching flowers to people. She had a particular knack for this task - she could understand people, for the most part, from a simple photo. She could take that photo and know what they feel, what they like, what they want. This ability of hers allows her to have this floral shop - all she asks of people when they come in is for a photo of the one for which they want the bouquet. Her customers loved it, she loved them, she loved this business.

The blonde man paid his fees, leaving a small tip in the jar and left. Kagome sighed. She loved owning her own store, it was everything that she wanted. However, this month was extremely slow - she wouldn't let that get her down though. Flowers were her life!

He entire day went on like this - slow. She barely had any customers after that blonde boy.

It was ten minutes before the store was supposed to be closing that the door bell chimed and a man rushed through the doors, sneezing on his way in. He looked around the store with a grumpy humph, trying to find an employee of some sort. Kagome came out of the back room as quickly as she could - being held up by packing away her more fragile flowers for overnight.

"There you are. Fuck anyways what does it take to get some service around here?" The man snapped at her.

Kagome was taken aback - how dare someone speak to her that way! She had only taken seconds to get out to the front from the cold stora-damn was he attractive.

He was tall and muscular but the first thing she noticed were not his silver hair, though that was stunning, but his bright golden eyes - that were now dangerously narrowed at her. Apparently she had missed something.

"Sorry?"

"Pheh, are you stupid or something? I said I need a dozen roses for my girlfriend"

She stared at him blankly for a moment before "dozen roses" registered in her brain. As she was about to respond, he yelled "Stat!" at her.

She fought to maintain her composure as she said "I'm sorry but I don't do that"

"What?!" he yelled "Isn't this place a flower shop?"

"Yes.. but it's not.. exactly a typical flower shop, I suppose"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I... I suppose it would be easier to just show you. Do you have a picture of your girlfriend?"

He stared at her like she was crazy before he felt around in his pockets, grabbing his phone and swiping furiously at the screen. He finally pulled up a picture with multiple people in it and pointed to a woman standing near the middle.

Kagome put out her hand "May I?" she asked

He humphed and placed his phone into her hand, crossing his arms as he did so.

Kagome looked thoughtful as she took in this woman in the picture. She got the feeling that this man's girlfriend was not very open or friendly. That she loved little and cared for only herself. These were the hardest people to gather flowers for. She needed more information that just her picture.

"What kind of occasion?"

"Huh? oh, she's mad at me for something stupid - roses usually cheer her up and you were the closest one, but if you're not gonna-"

He never got to finish his sentence as Kagome was gone. He looked around and wouldn't have figured out where she was had it not been for the rustling in a corner of the jumble of flowers. Kagome's shop, to outsiders, did not seem organized. In fact it looked completely random and dysfunctional but to her it was perfectly laid out. Everything had its own place and she never lost anything.

I suppose you could say she was slightly neurotic that way.

The silver-haired man watched the small girl work in front of him. Grabbing a flower from here, a bunch of leaves from there, a ribbon from up there, a different flower from - oh dear she almost fell on her face. He snickered and she looked bashfully up at him.

Minutes later she presented him with a cream coloured bouquet of flowers wrapped in a navy blue ribbon and silver-sparkle spray painted twigs.

It had to be the most plain bouquet that he had ever seen and was about to remark about how he just wanted red roses when she told him, "First timers are on the house, until you see her reaction. If it's bad, don't bother coming back. However, when she loves it, you come back as soon as you can and I'll ring you up. Sound good?" She beamed at him. His only thoughts at this point were that she was beautiful, petite frame,long jet black hair, gorgeous dark brown eyes and cute smile.

A cute smile?

What?

He pushed it to the back of his mind, picked up the flowers, huffed his thanks and walked out the door.

Kagome watched the man walk out the door and shook her head. The way she ran her business confused most, the looks she would get from some people were priceless.

Finally it was the end of the day, she locked the doors, flipped the sign, adjusted the temperature and left the store.

Fixing her scarf, she smiled as she thought about the attractive man who had just left her store.


	2. Jonquil

_ahh I have big plans for this story, just had some housecleaning to do before the real stuff happens!_

_Enjoy~_

_Chapter 2; Jonquil_

Inuyasha couldn't believe it; he didn't really understand what had just happened. He was walking down main street with this.. this strange bouquet in his hands. He was still sure that his girlfriend would much rather a bunch of red roses, but it was too late to find another florist. He would have to deal with her hissy fit when she didn't like these flowers - and hey, at least they were free!

He stood outside of the door, bracing himself for the oncoming storm of rage. He breathed deeply as he entered the room. He knew she was seething, he could feel the hatred and anger coming from the next room. He didn't even really know what he had done to make her so angry. Seriously, so what if he had missed their date last night? She missed dates all the time for stupid things like getting a manicure or shit. He actually had an important deadline for work and told her he couldn't make it! He didn't stand her up like she does to him and - oh there it was.

The passive aggressive push-past-the-shoulder-on-the-way-into-the-room and the accusatory glare.

He decided to not talk as that usually earned him a slap of some sort and instead rolled his eyes and pushed the flowers her way.

She obligingly took the flowers from his hands, expecting the usual red roses - how boring- but instead she was presented with something different.

She was speechless. The flowers were amazing. She hated the colour red and that was all he ever got her, but these flowers. These flowers were the most beautiful things she had ever seen - it wasn't showy, the flowers were cream coloured, the arrangement was so simply beautiful it brought tears to her eyes.

She looked up at Inuyasha with the first sincere smile he had seen in months and thanked him, over, and over, and over again until he couldn't breathe her name any longer.

Inuyasha walked through downtown recalling the night before, it had been one hell of a night - damn, those flowers seriously worked. Shit! The flowers!

He hadn't paid for them.

He took a left down a side street to try and find that flower shop he was at yesterday. He didn't quite remember what street it was on... or even its name. To be fair he was kind of in a rush and was just running all around downtown trying to find a flower shop open.

He did remember the name being quirky... something like sassy lizard? no that's just weird. Snap? Snap sounded right... Snap something...

He walked passed a small store, so intently focused on figuring out the name that he didn't see the artistically painted "Snapdragon" sign in the window, surrounded by masses of flowers.

Two blocks later he bumped into a small body - swearing as he went down.

"Watch where you're fucking going will you?!" He spat out as he tried to get off of the girl he fell on.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked out. He knew that voice from somewhere, once he untangled himself from the mass of limbs on the concrete he looked down at the girl and saw the chick from the flower store- Hey! that worked out! He was on his way to see her.

She sat up and looked at her elbow, her fingers coming back with a little bit of blood and she winced.

Oops. Didn't mean for that to happen. He reached out his hand to help her stand.

She looked dubiously at his hand, then at him and mumbled her thanks.

"I've been looking for your store for forever"

"But you got lost?" she laughed, " Take a left after Stevenson off of Bloor and you're there, not that hard."

"Keh, like I'll remember that"

She picked up the bags which she had dropped when Inuyasha had bumped into her and said "Come on, I'll walk with you."

"Keh"

"You're not very nice"

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the store. Once they entered, Kagome set down her packages on the counter and turned to Inuyasha.

He was so lost in thought at the way this girl bent over that he - what? He seriously had to stop focusing on this girl's body, it wasn't even that great, honestly, her long, gorgeous hair was - STOP IT.

He smacked himself on the forehead. Snap out of it bro.

"Hello in there?"

He looked up to see her just barely containing a smile.

"What?" he snapped.

"You" she paused, confused, "_you_ came here."

"Oh," he said, "oh, right, yeah, I came to pay for the, the uh flowers."

Did he just stutter?

She smiled. A _knowing_ smile - and said "So, they were better than roses huh? Come over here, I'll ring you up."

She led him over to the counter where she pushed on some buttons on her register. She read off the price and he fished around for some cash in his pockets.

He couldn't stop focusing on this girl, he thought about her all the way back to his office, throughout the rest of the work day, and on his way home.

Lost deep in thought he didn't realize where he was when he walked into the flower shop.

Kagome appeared from behind a wall of flowers. "Well hello again, do you need something?"

He mentally berated herself, what the hell had he just done? Okay, he had to think of something quick. Oh god he was taking too long, he looked stupid. She was smiling now. Oh my. WHAT WAS HE DOING.

"My, uh, it's my boss's - I have to get my boss a uh birthday present."

Smooth

She smiled again, "Sure, got a picture for me?"

Twenty minutes later he was walking out with a conservative bouquet of flowers for a boss he didn't have. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do with the flowers, maybe put them on his desk or something.

He stopped by his office, even though it was in the opposite direction of home so that he didn't have to explain the flowers to his girlfriend. Whatever that means.

When he finally got home he flopped down onto the couch, tired from his bizarre day.

What made his day even better was when he noticed the extra pair of men's shoes in the front hall, the closed bedroom door and the absolute silence coming from the room.

What. The. Fuck.

He looked at the flowers that he had bought for her last night - _last night_ and back to the bedroom door. Doing the oldest trick in the book he walked heavily to the door, said "Kikyou, I forgot to grab dinner, I'll be right back" loudly, opened and then shut the door.

He stood there in silence until he heard the whispers "Oh thank god, he's gone. you need to leave, now!"

For the next several minutes, while he heard the rustling the two people in that room made while fooling around and trying to get dressed, he had his phone out and separated all his assets from hers as well as stopped the apartment building from using his account to pay for their- no, _her_ apartment which she could no longer afford. Ha.

The bedroom door finally opened and out came some random guy whom Inuyasha had never seen, and Kikyou.

If he wasn't so angry, the looks on their faces would have been priceless. However, he was mad - so mad, and the hilariousness of their shocked expressions bounced off him and instead of laughing his ass off, he growled. His eyes narrowed and he started yelling and swearing.

"The FUCK are you doing?!"

"Inu, baby, I-"

"Oh shut up! Fuck you, seriously, what the hell? What was last night then? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kikyou had absolutely no excuse. The three of them stood there silently, after Inuyasha's outburst, until he grunted, told Kikyou that he would grab his things tomorrow and that she should go fuck herself.

With that he turned around and slammed the door behind him.

He walked around for hours, not caring about the cold or the wind, just walking numbly through town trying to decide how he felt.

For one thing they had been together for years. For another she made him so inexplicably angry. That couldn't be... good, right?

When the sun came up he finally realized that he had been walking around all night. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings and his stomach dropped. Oh god what had he done. He was back at that damn flower shop.

"Hey!"

Oh no.

She appeared in front of him and stood up on her tip toes to peer into his face. "Heloooo" she said, "you don't look so good, you okay? Another fight with your girlfriend?"

Oh thank god an excuse

He cleared his throat, "Something like that."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and told him to come inside with her. She worked as Inuyasha watched. He grabbed the bouquet out of her hands and threw a couple twenties at her.

He ignored her confused look and stormed out of the storefront, the bell chiming as the door swung open.

As he walked out of sight Kagome leaned against the large windows and sighed.

Oh, why wasn't he single?


	3. Colutea

_Heehee,_

_Chapter 3; Colutea_

She laughed as the silver haired man left, for the seventh time. His girlfriend had celebrated her birthday twice this _week_.

Did that mean anything or did he just screw up with her a lot?

She didn't get to think about it too deeply because bell on her door chimed again and again - December was usually a very busy month for her, people enjoyed getting her unique flower arrangements for gifts for their loved ones, or nice bouquets for their centrepieces. She appreciated the flow of customers this time of year because she really loved being busy. The thrill of finding just the right flower, just the right arrangement that will perfectly match her customers - it was exhilarating.

A middle aged woman came in this time and started walking through the forest of flowers. She was a regular at Kagome's shop, always shopping for her children or husband.

Kagome straightened her light pink apron and walked over to the woman, excited to pick out a new arrangement.

She loved her job.

Inuyasha sat at his desk which was surrounded by flowers.

So. Many. Flowers.

He sneezed again. What was he doing. Seriously, he had bought so many flowers with so many stupid excuses, the girl must think he's insane.

He had to stop.

But... but he just couldn't. He just always wanted to see her, it was starting to interfere with his work - especially the pollen. WHY though? He didn't even know her name!

Mid-sneeze his door flew open and his director of client services, a tall, black haired man with violet eyes, barged in.

"Inuya-" he started, his eyes widening at the scene before him, his mouth dropping in shock before the image of Inuyasha surrounded by mountains of flowers really registered and then he began laughing until he couldn't breathe.

"Fuck off Miroku"

"Ha ha ha, what the hell is going on here Inuyasha? Do you even like flowers? Oooh, secret admirer maybe?"

"Oh shut it"

"No seriously, I wanna know"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. "Keh"

"Oh fine. Whatever, I'll find out eventually. I need to talk to you about a client of ours."

They spent the rest of the afternoon hashing out the details of a new contract they were trying to attain. Inuyasha was having a hard time focusing, as before, all he could think about was a certain black haired, flower crazy female.

He seriously needed to get her out of his system.

On his way out of the office he spotted his assistant and dropped off his files, and told her to forward his calls to voicemail for the night. Just before he left she said, "Don't forget, it's your mother's birthday tomorrow!"

He found himself in his car five minutes later, texting Miroku to meet him at a club downtown in a couple of hours.

His situation called for alcohol and girls with no standards.

Especially the girls.

He woke up the next morning with some brunette chick in his bed. Or rather, on the mattress on the floor of Miroku's spare bedroom.

Wow he had sunk pretty low.

Oh god what was that, something moved on the other side of him. He peeked under the blankets, low and behold another woman.

What did he drink last night?

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Inuyasha, We gotta get to work man," Miroku yelled from the other side of the door.

The girls groaned at the loud noise while Inuyasha just blew at his bangs, trying to decide how to rid himself of these girls. Damn it. He didn't feel any better about that flower chick. Once he got rid of the girls he clean himself up for work. He sighed as Miroku locked the door.

"Okay, seriously, Inuyasha, what's going on with you?"

Inuyasha looked away and 'keh'ed'

"Look man, if something's going on you have to figure it out, that meeting yesterday was shit. Seriously. You just kept staring at your flowers. What happened with Kikyou?"

"She was cheating on me. So I dumped her."

"Then what's with the flowers?"

"I don't know, man. It was an accident that I ever set foot in that store, and now I just can't stop going back."

Miroku was confused. What did that even mean?

They pulled into the parking lot of their office building in silence. Inuyasha slammed his door and rushed into the building. Grumbling the whole way to his secretary's desk. He made to open the door to his office when his secretary jumped up and said "Sir! Did you buy the flowers?"

The murder in his eyes was undeniably terrifying - she quickly recovered to say "No, I mean the flowers for your mother! It's her birthday today? Don't give me that look I've been reminding you for weeks! You have to get flowers at be at your parent's place by one o'clock!"

Fuck.

It took three hours to drive there and it was ten AM already, and he still had to get her flowers. She loved flowers almost as much as she loved her sons. Yeah, he didn't understand it either.

He had only half taken off his jacket so he shrugged it back on, ran over to Miroku's office and snagged his keys from the desk.

"I'll be back tomorrow!"

"What the hell?!"

Inuyasha was already out the door, leaving a bewildered Miroku behind.

Of course. Of course he ended up at that stupid little shop with the stupid little girl that was so beautiful he could'n- WHAT THE HELL.

He threw open the door and stormed into the store, glowering at the flowers. Damn it his life would be simple if he hadn't wandered in here the first time.

The girl was with a customer. A male customer. Inuyasha growled.

Where did that come from.

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm getting an alarmed "Hey!" from her. Her wide eyes found his narrowed ones. "Uhhm, Can I help you?!"

"I need flowers"

She just looked at him. "Well. Um. Yes. I'm with a customer right now, just give me a-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Inuyasha thrust his phone in her face, with a picture of a beautiful black haired woman on the screen.

"I'm about an hour late for my mother's birthday."

"Oh my" she said, and looked at the customer she was previously helping. The customer laughed and said "Go ahead, Kagome. I'm not nearly in as much trouble as this guy!" He walked over to where Kagome had placed two comfy chairs and magazines and sat down to wait.

So her name was Kagome, hmm ‑ this was _so _not the time.

"So can I get my flowers or not?"

Kagome looked at him exasperatedly. "Let me see the picture again" she sighed and held out her hand. She took off with the phone, running around the room picking flowers from here and there, glancing at the picture every so often. She worked with amazing speed and the look on her face was pure joy. Inuyasha could watch her all day just to see - okay seriously _not the time_.

Kagome had disappeared into her cold storage for a few minutes, coming out with a finished bouquet completely different from the previous ones that he had gotten from her.

It was full of reds, golds, purples and startling whites. It was breathtaking, stunning and perfect. Inuyasha watched as she wrapped it up for him, handing him a card to sign as she tied a ribbon on. Finishing the cellophane wrapping with a sticker, she rang in the purchase on her register. Inuyasha paid and walked out, mumbling his thanks.

Kagome watched the guy leave, again. Each time he came was weirder than the last. At least this time he had a real person he was buying for. How sweet, buying flowers for his mother.

Someone cleared their throat and Kagome jumped. She turned around to the customer that was in there before. She apologized profusely and began working on his arrangement again, all the while thinking about a certain silver-haired man.


	4. Cactus

_squee~_

_Chapter 4; Cactus_

"Yes mama. Of course I'm coming home for Christmas. Don't worry about that. Mama. No, Mama! Listen! I can't come this weekend, Snapdragon doesn't close until the twenty-third mama. I can't - No mama. Mama I-" Kagome huffed and blew her bangs out of her face while her mother said something about how she never sees her daughter anymore.

"Mama, I promise that as soon as that closed sign is up in my window on Thursday, I will be on my way, OK? I have a customer. Love you mama!"

She hung up and returned to sweeping as there was actually no customer, she just needed to get off the phone. She loved her mama, but sometimes she needed space. That woman could talk for hours on end about absolutely nothing. It was tiring.

She smiled as she looked at her stock of flowers. She noticed a few that were wilting and brought them into her office to hang up and dry for later use as potpourri.

She was just coming out of the room when she heard a small commotion outside, which sounded like two people yelling at one another.

She walked further into her store, towards the windows and heard, more clearly, a rough voice yell

"MA! No!"

A much sweeter, more feminine voice responded with "Inuyasha I will go where I want to, I do not need my son telling me where I can and cannot go. Thank you very much."

"Ma. Ma! Seriously!" Just as Kagome got to the window she saw a flash of silver around the corner. The bell chimed and called her attention to the door where a middle aged woman stood.

Kagome peeked around the aisle of flowers to say hello and the woman turned to her. Kagome instantly recognized her as the silver-haired man's mother. She smiled.

The woman returned the smile sweetly.

"Hello my dear. I need to get a bouquet for my husband. He just landed a deal at work and I want to congratulate him."

"Of course! Can I have a picture of him?"

The woman looked at her dubiously. She squinted her eyes and asked Kagome why.

"Well, ma'am, that's just how I work" Kagome smiled, "It helps me connect with the person I am making the arrangement for - makes it a lot more personal."

"Hmm. I see." The woman said as she opened her wallet and pulled out a printed picture of a man with golden amber eyes and long silver hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Did you like your flowers?" Kagome asked as she walked around her store.

"Pardon me? I've never been here before," the woman said coyly. Kagome turned to her, and said "Yes, but your son came and got flowers for your birthday - or am I horribly mistaken?"

The woman smiled "You're good," she said. "Yes, I adored my flowers. I hope my husband will too! I'm Izayoi, by the way."

She walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hands "Now tell me, what do you think of my son?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she stuttered, "e-excuse me?"

Just then the bell chimed and the man in question stormed in.

"MA _what are you doing_" he hissed, grabbed Izayoi's arm and tried to drag her out of the store.

"Inuyasha! Let me go - my flowers!"

So his name was Inuyasha, hmm...

He sighed at his mother and dug around in his pockets for some cash. He slammed down a fifty on the counter and Kagome handed the bouquet over to him, slightly confused.

He stormed out of the store with his mother in tow, yelling "Have a nice night dear! Thank you for the flowers!"

What had just happened?

Kagome was slightly lost as to what that interaction just was. She watched out the window as the silver-haired man,_ Inuyasha, _walked out of sight in the dark. The dark? Oh my, what time was it? She looked at her watch - it was past closing time and she had to meet her friends tonight!

She rushed around trying to get everything in place when the bell chimed _again._ Without turning around she said "Sorry, I'm closed!"

"Oh, sorry my dear! I just had to come back and tell you something."

Izayoi had come back, Kagome grabbed a handful of cellophane that was out of place, and turned her head questioningly towards Izayoi.

"I just wanted to apologize for how my son treated you. He really is a nice boy. Don't" she paused, "Don't write him off just yet." She winked at Kagome and then turned to leave with a small wave.

What the what.

"Girls I need a drink" Kagome slid into the booth at which her friends were waiting for her.

"Way ahead of you, Kag'me" Eri slurred.

Ayumi and Yuka laughed and Kagome asked "How long have you been here for?"

The girls giggled and told her that they had not been there for long, but Eri was just _really _excited.

Kagome laughed and grabbed the glass that had been set out for her. Several shots later the four girls were talking about the silver haired man who frequented Kagome's store.

"Omigosh, THE Inuyasha came to your store?" Eri quipped excitedly.

"OH MAN ohman" the other two where freaking out, squeaking this mantra over and over, squealing every so often about how attractive he is and such.

Kagome laughed at their response and shook her head, she wasn't denying the fact that he was attractive, _damn attractive,_ but she didn't get what the fuss was about.

"Okay, Kagome, you CAN'T be serious you don't like him?!" Yuka asked.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just that... why is everyone obsessing?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ayumi squealed "He's only like the most eligible bachelor in the country, he made CEO of a multi-billion dollar company at twenty-two, He's hot, he has money, he's hot, did I mention _he's hot?"_

The girls all laughed together and took another round of shots.

Was the guy really that great?


	5. Wormwood

_Merry Christmas my loves! _

_Chapter 5; Wormwood_

Christmas came and went, Kagome only had to endure minimal questioning about her store. She just narrowly avoided telling her mother about the attractive man that always came by, she distracted her with a remark about Yuka's new boyfriend. Kagome's mother was very invested her childhood friend's lives. Most importantly however, Mrs. Higurashi was very interested in Kagome's own love life.

Her mother was adamant about setting Kagome up with someone, even if Kagome didn't want it. Over her Christmas vacation, Kagome had been on three blind dates, all set up by her mother, and all big flops. Her mother meant well, but _this_ is why she didn't necessarily like coming home.

The last guy, though his blue eyes were gorgeous was way too clingy - called her his woman, on the first date, and wouldn't take his arm off of her. Ew. He kept texting her, too, because her mother had, for some STUPID reason given him her number.

Finally she was back at her apartment, alone - aside from Kouga's constant texting. She couldn't wait to open Snapdragon on Monday. Flowers made everything better.

She fell asleep that night thinking of that Inuyasha guy. Too bad her mother didn't know him, now _that_ would be a blind date she would probably enjoy.

Oh yes.

What?

The next few weeks of work ran smoothly, she was gearing up for her Valentine's Day rush that was coming soon. Usually she got a lot of pre-orders in mid January, right up until the day itself. The amount of people buying Christmas gifts at her store was nothing compared to the Valentine's Day rush - but she loved it.

She noticed, however, that she hadn't seen that guy since before Christmas, hmm... did she actually feel a little sad?

No. No she did not, she assured herself that she did not feel sad by - oh my goodness would Kouga ever stop texting her? She looked at her phone, yet another "Hey babe I'm in town and gonna stop by your store today xox"

Oi ve- STOP BY HER STORE TODAY. No. this was not a good idea. She specifically avoided saying the name of her store so that he couldn't find her. Why did her mother do this to her! Why?

She visibly cringed as the bell chimed on the door. She plastered a smile on her face and turned to the door.

Lo and behold the brown haired, blue eyed, clingy Mcjerk face Kouga was standing there.

"Hi babe, how are you?" He smirked and walked towards her.

"Hi Kouga, can I help you?" she tried not to grimace.

"How about dinner?"

She was about to make up some excuse when to her relief the bell chimed again. To her surprise it was Izayoi again.

"Hello dear!" the woman chirped.

"Izayoi, how are you?" Kagome smiled and walked over to her.

"Well I am doing really well thank you! I have really exciting news - ah do you have anyone to take care of the store while you are gone?"

"Pardon me? Where am I going?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Oh!" Izayoi laughed, "I forgot to tell you the news, you see I'm just so excited everything is all jumbled up." She smiled, "My son is getting married!"

Kagome's insides dropped, she felt her face fall. But she knew this from the beginning, right? That guy had a girlfriend, she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up she - "Oh my! Don't look so sad, not Inuyasha! Sorry dear, my _eldest_ son, Sesshoumaru, well step son but still, he is the one getting married. "

Izayoi laughed at the changing expressions on this girls face. So she had said that to see her reaction. So what? Oh this was going to be fun!

"Oh, I see, so..." Kagome paused, "So I'm still confused, where am I going?"

Izayoi smiled, "Well, Sesshoumaru just finally proposed and I am throwing my sweet couple an engagement party, I want _you_ to decorate the place."

Kagome kind of just stood there with her mouth open, surprised at the request. She didn't know what to say.

Kouga decided to try to 'help' her out by saying "Sorry lady but Kags is busy. With me." He smirked, proud of himself.

Kagome didn't even look at him before saying "Izayoi I'd love to - just let me close real quick. Leave Kouga."

Kouga looked shocked at the rejection but surprisingly, he left quietly, Izayoi was overjoyed. Her plan was working!

Kagome flipped her open sign to closed. She grabbed her binders that catalogued all of the different flowers that she could acquire.

She stopped mid reach to her keys - realizing how fast she had accepted Izayoi's offer. What the heck? She did bouquets, not venues. She looked up at Izayoi who was glowing and smiling at the flowers in front of her.

Kagome decided that she would help this lady. For some reason she just really wanted to, and it had _nothing_ to do with Inuyasha.

This was pretty exciting - aside from the fact that she had no idea who these people were, where she was going or why they were asking her to supply the flowers.

Kagome texted her friends to get them to water the flowers while she was gone, leaving very specific instructions. She grabbed her keys and locked the door, Izayoi in tow. Kagome realized that she hadn't discussed any details, but had just jumped into action. She laughed and shook her head, saying Izayoi! I don't even know where I'm meeting you, maybe we should go to the coffee shop on Bloor?"

"Ohh, no. That's fine! We'll just take my car. It'll be faster and we can discuss details on the way. Over here, come along!"

She hooked her arm in Kagome's and began walking around the corner to where a shiny black car was waiting. A man in his thirties stood leaning against the door, coming to attention when Izayoi came into view.

"Hello Ma'am" He said.

"Hello, dear. Miss Higurashi will be joining us. Please get her door."

When had Kagome told Izayoi her last name?

"Of course" The man said and after opening Izayoi's door, led Kagome around to the driver's side back door and opened it for her.

Kagome slid in and immediately came face to face with Izayoi. She wasn't exactly sure what to do right now.

"So I know that this is extremely sudden and that you don't really know me and that Valentine's Day is coming up, so I assume you'll be losing a lot of revenue,"

Kagome gasped, she had totally forgotten! Wasn't she _just_ thinking about that?

"Anyways. I plan on paying you quite handsomely for your services at this time - enough so that you won't even notice the loss. Also, I'm sure you'll get to know me and my family quite well. After all, the engagement party is a week from now."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Wait, what?

"A week from now? You made it seem like you needed me right away! I don't have any of my things or-"

"Yes. Well, I do need you right away! I want you to get to know the couple so that your flowers will be absolutely perfect for them. Also, I'm sure we have some clothing that will fit you."

Kagome just didn't know what to say.

This was just so strange.

Oh goodness, was she going to be murdered?!

No. No way. Izayoi was too nice.

Right?

Was she hallucinating or something?

Kagome eyed the woman warily.

"Get comfortable dear" she smiled, "It's another two and a half hours to get to my home." Izayoi poured herself a glass of champagne from a compartment that Kagome didn't see at first.

Oh dear. What had she gotten herself into?


	6. Foxglove

_Happy New Year! And thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! I lav yoo_

_Chapter 6; Foxglove_

Panic.

Panic was the only emotion circling Kagome's head.

Panic mode activated. Boop.

Okay so a strange woman essentially kidnapped her, what does one do in that situation?!

She was sitting alone in what had apparently been deemed 'her room' for the duration of her stay (even though it looked kind of manly, what with the red satin sheets and black decor and the scent of... was it cologne?). She tried insisting on staying in a hotel but Izayoi would not hear it. Kagome began pacing back and forth. Oh my goodness. What was that guy gonna think, holy crap she was at his parent's house. Did she seem like a stalker?

WAIT.

_She_ was not the one who came up with this idea, it was _Izayoi_ who forced her to come here.

Yeah. She was _so_ not to blame.

Just then she saw the closet doors. They were huge- oh she hoped it was a walk in. Those were great - do you know how many flowers could fit into a walk in closet? She reached out to the doorknob and it swung open, creaking slightly.

She found the light switch and turned them on. She noticed three things right away.

Thing number one: the closet was ginormous

Thing number two: the closet was full

Thing number three: the closet was full of guy clothes.

... Was this a storage room or something? Like for winter clothing and such? Whatever it was, it made her feel like an intruder. She quietly turned off the lights and closed the closet door - backing up, aiming for the bed so that she could sit down and think about her situation.

Instead she came into contact with something solid, and tall - definitely _not_ a bed.

He had arrived at his childhood home at his mother's request. He could swear he had just left after his Christmas visit - but oh no, he was back again. He sighed as he threw his coat and scarf into the front hall closet - on the weekends the help wasn't there to... well... help. He lifted his bag back over his shoulder after discarding his shoes and went to find his mother to tell her that he was home. He honestly wished he hadn't come, he didn't care that his brother was engaged. la dee fricking da. Don't get him wrong, he liked the girl, but his brother? eeeauugh.

He walked into the kitchen to where he figured his mother would be. When he opened the door he just knew something was up. His mother was giving him this look of utter satisfaction and, well it was creepy. She was scheming something, he knew it. He gave her a short hug and a grunt and went to go to his room to deposit his bag and possibly catch a few z's.

When he got to his room, before entering, he realised someone was in there. Frowning he opened the door and noticed his closet was open. Some chick was - no not _some chick _ - _the_ chick from the flower store was standing in his closet! What the hell!

Luckily she hadn't noticed him yet so he stood outside of the doors and folded his arms across his chest. He watched her look around the closet in amazement - watching her come to a couple of realizations. It was amusing how shocked she could look from the back. She tried to exit the closet quietly - who the hell did she think was going to hear her anyways?

She was backing up, he aligned himself in her path and waited until she bumped into him. Laughing internally when she froze up, he boomed "The fuck you think you're doing in my room?"

She 'eeped' and jumped away from the loud yell. Wide eyed and cautious she turned to face him.

She was speechless, he could tell.

"Ohmygoodness. Hi. Um uh"

He sneered at her. "Well?"

"I am so sorry - I -" she was looking frantically around the room for some escape. Inuyasha had taken this time to slowly back her up into the wall, using his intimidating frame. When she had finally realised her position it was too late. He smirked.

Oh. My. God.

She was totally screwed.

So not only had she essentially been kidnapped, but she ended up somehow in this guy's room. And now said gorgeous man was towering over her smirking and glaring at the same time - how does that even look attractive?!

Oh but it did. It so did.

Her eyes just kept being drawn to him and she lost her train of thought every single time. This was a terrible situation! He had a girlfriend, get it together Kagome!

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks - damn her inability to control her blood flow!

She had to pull herself together!

He smirked and put his hand on the dresser that was now poking into her lower back - startling her enough to snap her back to reality.

She ducked around his other side - the one without the arm outstretched - and made a break for the door.

The door that happened to have a pleased looking Izayoi standing in it.

"Hello dears" she smiled.

Kagome now knew to be more wary of these smiles.

"I think," Kagome started, "you put me in the wrong room, Izayoi."

"Oh did I?" She _tried_ to look thoughtful. "Oh dear."

Inuyasha interrupted "What the hell is going on here, Ma?"

Izayoi turned to look at her son, was that disappointment he saw in her eyes? "Sweetie, Miss. Higurashi is here to decorate for the engagement party. I must have accidentally shown her the wrong room to stay in, my bad." She gave another one of those smiles, "Come with me Kagome, I'll show you to the right room." With that she ushered Kagome out of the room and down the hall.

The room Kagome was in now was so much more simple - more like a guest room. Mind you it was still luxurious, better than any hotel Kagome had ever been in, but she felt much less like an intruder and more like a guest... though she still had no clothing other than what she was wearing, or anything other than her binders and the contents of her purse.

"I know you like seeing your customers before you start working with your flowers, so we'll have to start preparations tomorrow. For now just relax and enjoy yourself - dinner is in twenty minutes!"

Kagome watched Izayoi leave the room before collapsing into a heap onto the floor.

What the what.

Inuyasha was not impressed with his mother at the moment. What did she think she was doing? He knew he should never have given her flowers from that damn store.

He didn't know what had come over him earlier, either. Something about seeing _her_ in his _room._ Something primal reacted in him and he just wanted to see her squirm. She was intoxicating, she was -

What was _happening_ to him?

Well, there would be no more of that, he pulled out his cell phone and texted one of the many girls numbers he kept on hand. Telling her something about the party and how he could just not handle it alone, and it would be much better if she could be there with him.

There, now he had a date for next week.

What should he do for the time inbetween?

He sighed and decided that he might as well go eat whatever his mother was making for dinner. It smelled amazing.

Sitting down at the table, he barely registered the food being placed in front of his face, he was trying so hard to ignore the chick - _Kagome_ - by staring at his fork.

"Your fork will burst into flames if you stare at it any harder, my dear." Izayoi chimed.

"Keh"

He began slurping his noodles in awkward silence.

Seriously - why had his mother called him a week before the party, he was so not going to help set it up or anything.

She's plotting.

And it has to do with _Kagome._

Damnit.


End file.
